


It needs two

by bbansarii



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Makeup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 漂补，LL开头哪期的鸡窝剧情，无论看出了啥全部自由心证它有拆但基本是条黄鲈鱼（意思是也不怎么黄嘛）
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime





	It needs two

（上）

跟希望与否无关，谁都知道事情不可能和从前一样——至少不可能很快就回到从前那样。

自从救护车把漂移带回来，补天士就有点不对劲。他挂着一身先前战斗里留下来的刮蹭痕迹，有意无意地跟着换了一身鲜亮新涂装的白色跑车打转。寻光号舰长光镜上有划痕，嘴角也破了一块――发条给揍的――像早在漂移被驱逐下船之前跟着他那样地跟着漂移。

这很不寻常不是吗？换个人指不定就以为补天士是想谈谈，但漂移知道不是那样。

“我以为我们已经谈过了，”他皱起眉头，“而且你也根本不是在有事发生的时候会觉得‘我们应该谈谈’的类型。你想要什么？”

补天士看上去并不很自在。他站在那里没有走开，但任何人都可以轻易看出他正在频繁地把身体重心在两脚之间来回切换。“所以你现在发现直球的乐趣了？”

“你不是唯一一个变了的。”漂移只是简单地说。

补天士抬起手挠了挠鼻梁，手甲和手臂的排气管上也尽是刮擦的痕迹，就和这里的每个人一样；特殊时期的一大特征反而是谁都没有特殊。

“我想……我想要加入光谱教。”

漂移等了一会儿。他猜接下来会有个解释，但又想起补天士不是个喜欢解释自己的人。他不是想不出几个原因，然而来自对面的沉默让他不确定对此该有什么想法。

所以他说：“好吧。我需要准备一下。”

他准备了一个仪式。涂装的事在最后关头出了一点无伤大雅的差错，但总的来说令人满意。出人意料的是，舰长相当程度地配合了，并且没向任何人征询过关于这一变化的看法——但同时也没有停止他不合常理的跟随行为。

“所以你之前说想加入是在骗我？”漂移在又一次发现补天士跟着他的时候说。他疑问的语气转得很生硬，像是说到最后才决定不要用陈述的方式来表达。

“什么……？不，不是，当然不是。”补天士否认得很快，听上去就和从前每一次被指出正在做的某件他想隐瞒的事时一样恼火，但很快在漂移的注视里冷静下来。“……你希望我走开吗？”他挥了一下手，朝某个没人的方向——不像是个意有所指的手势，而更像是因为双手无处安放而产生的下意识的动作。

漂移的换气扇发出安静的运转声。“你有时候真的很奇怪，你有意识到吗？”他叹着气说，“我用了那么长时间等你来找我——但你没跟来。现在我回来了，你……此一时彼一时，你应该明白的，是吗？”

补天士还站在那个不远不近的地方，他的新颜色让他呆在暗处的时候毫不显眼，像是成了一块凝固的紫色背景。“你希望我走开吗？”他又问了一次，这次他看上去随时准备变成车型开走了。

好像他除了叹气还能说出什么别的回答似的。“那不是我希望的。”

“那你希望自己呆一会儿吗？”

“好像我自己呆得还不够久似的。过来，Hot Shot，有没有人说过你小心翼翼的时候看起来就像个蠢货？”

补天士看着是没什么热气的紫色，可当装甲真正贴到一起的时候，隔着金属传导的热量并不比先前红色的时候少一星半点。这是他们去小诸葛整出来的“鸡窝”里检查坐标的时候漂移想到的第一件事。

“这一定是个特别的重要的坐标，需要舰长和二副——如果你让我复职的话——一起来检查。”漂移钻进狭窄的传送舱，补天士在他背后扶着半圆形的舱门，半跪下来俯身往里看。“你没必要跟来，真的。你信任我就不能只挂在嘴上说。”

补天士发出嗤声，又不像是生气时的那一种。“你说了我可以过来的。”

这倒也不是假话，漂移那时候确实说了，而那时候补天士走过来，他走得很近，近到漂移几乎以为他要做些什么了——但他没有做除了紧紧抓住漂移的肩甲之外的任何事，而他抓得太紧，以至于松手之后那里还残留着幻觉似的痛感。

“他没抓坏你，你的肩甲和我上次修完的时候一样好。”救护车说。

漂移坐在医疗床上，补天士松开他回去之后他就来了这里。他依然觉得被紧抓过的地方牵牵扯扯地痛，但质疑救护车的诊断无疑是个傻透了的决定，而他已经在先前的同行中无数次证明了这一点。

“我知道，就只是有点担心。补天士这样……很不像他。”他试图用缓慢置换气体的方式缓解肩甲的异样感，感谢普神，这稍稍起了那么点作用。

救护车嗤了一声。“他该。总该有个见血的教训让他知道该怎么对待别人放到他手里的真心。我知道他爱做傻事，但到这个程度？好吧。是我我就不会原谅他。”

“我不……”

“别紧张。但你得知道自己要什么……还得对自己好点，孩子。”救护车拿过另一块记录板打断了他，“现在你该给下一个病人腾出床位了。”

他回想这一段的时候补天士也终于钻进了船舱，狭小的空间几乎立刻开始升温，机体的散热装置本能地启动，使得扇叶震动的声响在舱室壁的回弹下显得挥之不去。

漂移看着仪器上显示的坐标，但他知道补天士在看的是他。他们的电磁力场抵在一起又互相渗透，漂移擅长读这个，但他只感受到不安，甚至不能分辨这份不安是来自他们之中的哪一个。

……又或者他们双方都是。他们有足够理由不安：整个小队面临的困境，中断过久刚刚开始重建的关系，甚至陌生的涂装也会加重这一点。

“你想再谈谈吗？”漂移说。他声音很轻，几乎是用气声在说话。

“我不知道。”补天士听起来很消沉，他这时的光镜算不得亮，声音也不像是和其他人讲那些无所谓的玩笑话或者不知道有几分可信的许诺时那么稳得住，“你会这个，是吗？”他朝漂移伸出双手，已经不是金色的十指稍稍分开，“这种……谈话方式。”

漂移确实会，很久以前他买下寻光号的时候就是用这种方法和对方谈的生意。他也同样伸出双手，正对着补天士的手掌然后收拢了从指缝交叠的手指。“是的，但我不知道你也会。”他说，“你会吗？”

“不会。”补天士摇头，但他用更为迫切的力度抓住了漂移的手。“我只是觉得能碰着你的话就会好一些——反正我们的事也不可能被我弄得更糟了。”

他像是想笑，但发声器里出来的声音干巴巴的。

“这是真的。”漂移说得很诚恳，他也跟着笑了，并且觉得自己听起来比补天士好那么一点，“你都失去过我了。”

或许补天士注意到这句话是个过去时，因为他的光镜抬了起来，看上去甚至亮了一度。漂移想他或许应该说下去。“但你得失去所有，然后才能重新开始……如果你想要，我是说，重新开始的话。”

补天士用外装甲碰撞在一起的声音回答他。这一下来的没有半点征兆，他们的手还扣在一起，漂移几乎是凭借警觉的本能，才来得及在撞上传送舱的操作面板前硬是扭转了方向；但这紧急反应终究不算成功，他是避开了面板但也没对上舱壁，两人一块儿结结实实磕在地上，他自己还是垫在底下的那一个。补天士面甲压在他颈窝里，腿上的排气管热乎乎地顶着他的小腿。

那对同样不再是金色了的扰流翼一阵一阵地抖。寻光号舰长手上用力把自己从二副身上撑了起来，但扣在一起的手指却还是没有松开。“我想，我想太多次了。”他终于露出了一个像漂移的记忆体里储存的属于“补天士”的那种笑容，“你猜怎么着？刻满了一张桌子，最后被老通扔掉了。”

他们抵着头雕一起笑出了声。补天士终于肯松了手，用膝着地的姿势在狭小的空间里艰难地直起了上身。“起得来吗？”

“轻轻松松，不像你撑着够呛。”漂移抓住补天士递给他的手坐了起来，蓝紫色的跑车困难地调整姿势，好让自己不至于把全部重量都压在红白色那一位的腿上。

这着实有点尴尬，他们太久没见，现在看上去和从前比就像是两个完全不同的人。补天士捧着他头雕两侧的双手已经不是鲜亮的金色了，蓝色看上去没那么暖，而他自己也不再有那样一张白净的面甲。

“嗨，”补天士的拇指擦过他光镜下红色的面妆，“我真想念这插头脑袋。”舰长伸手去摸那对角雕，但二副晃了晃头，把他的手甩了下来。

“舰长，一个建议，”漂移调亮了光镜，“因为只是检查坐标的话，真的用不了这么久。”

（下）

“鸡窝”太窄小了，小到补天士哪怕只要试图弓起后背，扰流翼就会卡在顶壁刮出尴尬的噪音。即便已经和漂移装甲贴着装甲距离几近为零，他依然没能将那种不确定感从处理器里驱逐出去；他是辆跑车，而跑车不该想着要怎么慢下来。

在补天士的主观体感里，有好长一阵子好像迷失了方向不知道该做些什么，而实际上只不过经过了漂移摸了摸他的脸那么短的时间而已。漂移的散热扇转起来的噪声已经很大了；他们又不是头一回，但补天士不觉得曾经听过这么鼓噪的声音——就像整个空间都在蜂鸣似的。

可他们的确就处在这样逼仄的地方。狭窄空间的优越性在于可以把所有因为任何原因而感受到的紧迫和气体置换困难都归咎于所处的客观环境，而当你有了一个答案的时候，通常没必要去找第二个。某一次荣格去了他的舱室——补天士忘了锁门，这种事有时会发生——他们在一种不怎么愉快的氛围里对话，荣格说“你有感觉，就算你能骗过所有人，也骗不过去自己”。他怀疑自己的记忆体擅自进行了加工，因为这不太像是荣格的语气，但管他呢；“只要我不去想就能，”他对真正的荣格或者他臆想里的荣格这么回答。

补天士想到这件事的时候咬紧了嘴。漂移总是说能看到其他人的灵氛，他不知道是不是真的，更无从防止从那里泄露什么讯息，但至少他能管管自己的发声器。

所以他去找漂移的嘴。倒不是说那就很困难；“鸡窝”里确实暗到只有仪器面板上的光，但漂移的光镜是亮的，荧蓝的光把面甲上红色的纹路照成奇异的颜色——像是个陌生的谁，而这让他更热切地想要尝到对方口腔里的管线熟悉的味道。

但漂移卡着补天士胸口的标志，把他抵在传送舱的地面上，然后像装过夜视镜似的准确无误地在昏暗中找到了他的手。有那么一瞬间，补天士不知道漂移要做什么；他们分开得有那么点儿久，有些事情在处理器里丢失了字节，但从前他们“玩”的时候不怎么在手上下功夫。对补天士来说容易引起脉冲的节点不在那一带——他有那么一对明晃晃的扰流翼，简直是在对每个看到它们的人尖叫：“这里！”他手上的感觉一般，尤其是在起飞后不多时就换了一双手的情况下：兴致上来的时候小臂上的排气管道烫得比其他部分明显，但手掌和手指绝不在那个范围。

可这一回漂移偏偏找着他的手。补天士没法动弹，舱室太过于狭窄了，漂移卡在他两腿之间，一只手按着他胸口，另一只手四指扣在他手掌正中心的接缝，拇指却缓慢地滑动，从虎口顺着手背滑向手腕，在关节连接处的凹陷辗转最后再顺着大鱼际的外侧回来。

补天士不知道这是什么意思，而漂移的视线还笼着他，只要光镜没坏的机都能看出那是个等反应的眼神。“呃，”他在这样的注视下低头，想起刚才并没能吻到漂移，“我猜我手上并没有什么节点能用来享受你学的新东西。”漂移的系统发出一声蜂鸣，像某种短促的哀嚎，他们离得近，听得一清二楚，“那肯定是很不错的东西，只不过……不是对我的？”

这话多半是说得挺混蛋的，和大部分时候不相上下，补天士想，因为漂移显而易见地正从他身上退开，只不过狭窄的空间制止了这一点。他不确定漂移把收回去的手放在哪里，这里太暗了，但现在他能用重获自由的手够到白红机体的肩了。

“我想这很明显了，你不在的时候我也没学会怎么说不冒犯人的话。”他故意用玩笑的语气说，好像这样就能忽略掉处理器里某个正在生成的念头那样；但漂移小声地道歉，声音很轻，几乎被风扇转动的声音淹过顶了。

补天士气自己要听得这么清楚，一清二楚是他现在需要的东西的清单上排在最后的。也许不只是现在，也包括过去和将来；能把发生过的，没能解决和搞砸了的，或者想办法解决过但还能做得更好的一切的一切都抛在身后闷头往前走的话，又为什么非得去逼自己条条理理看分明呢？

“没什么的，漂移，真的。”又不像是他们之间有过什么承诺要遵守。漂移这会儿就像是被谁锁死了关节，补天士很轻易地——也不算太轻易，毕竟这里这么窄多半是小诸葛的错，而武器工程师多半会反驳说这传送舱不是用来把两个人一起塞进去不管干什么的——从漂移的压制底下挣脱了出来，甚至能推着二副朝后靠过去；他们可能没法在不分开的情况下解决漂移还卡在他双膝之间的位置问题，但这说到底也不算什么问题。

补天士总算找到了漂移的嘴。他捧着红白色的二副的脸，扰流翼刮在舱室顶上的同时如愿以偿地尝到熟悉的口腔管线。漂移的外装甲改装了很多，但不包括这里，气味和形状都是他熟悉的，不像刚才唐突的爱抚。补天士坐在漂移腿上，膝盖前方突起的护甲磕着挂在机体两侧的剑鞘。剑士僵死的关节软化了，漆得雪白的手甲扶上蓝紫色跑车腰附近的发光带。

这样一来，对他们来说都觉得安全了。这个吻分开的时候漂移追了一下；或许他也是想我的，至少有一部分是，补天士想。他尽可能地退后一些，直到感觉自己的底盘碰到漂移的膝盖。

“打开，”寻光号舰长曲起手指在二副的前挡板上敲了敲，“不然我就用最高权限覆写。”

他笑得很坏，能把任何一个为他勤恳工作的船员气到短路的那一种。漂移在能动的范围里抬了抬膝盖，“这个的权限你也有？”

“试试总没错，但……你说了算。”

漂移打开了。他还摸着补天士的发光带，红色发光的条形被均匀地截断，却也让他白色的手指变成粉红。

当然，不然他还能怎么做？就好像补天士没坐在他身上，用某种神乎其技的方式利用他膝部护甲的结构撬开了后挡板的手动卡扣似的。这地方那么小，蓝紫色的跑车凑过来的时候让人觉得他们会就这样卡在一起。补天士没有打开前面，这并不奇怪，公共场合清洁问题总是要被纳入考虑的。漂移的输出管因为这个念头而增压：他们完事的时候他交在补天士接口里，补天士的则被扣在前挡板里；表面看起来又还是严严实实，干干净净的。

他们这样弄也是惯犯，最早那次他还会对让补天士不开前盖闷着交在里面这件事感到一点惭愧，但补天士一手勾着他一手去关后盖，置换出来的气体尚未冷却，落在他对温度并不算太敏感的音频接收器上。

“我不是说推荐你也试试，但我觉得这样蛮爽的。”补天士的发声器还带着电流噪音，“而且如果这个循环结束之后轮休的时候你能来舱室帮我弄干净，那现在这点儿难受也算不上什么大不了的。”

漂移不是每次都能去——舰上勤务在召唤——但他得说帮补天士把前后都弄干净是件挺有成就感的事。

而他们真的挺久没那么做过了。漂移不确定他是在担心补天士的扰流翼刮坏舱顶板还是反过来，可能前者更多，毕竟他能帮忙补漆，可修传送舱又是另一回事。

显而易见地，补天士并不想见到漂移在想事情——他自己不愿想的事同样不想让漂移去想，至少在这一刻是这样，尽管他并不能肯定他们是否在想同一件事。狭小的空间里他们无限紧贴；漂移就像个楔子，下巴楔在他颈窝里，管子楔在他接口里——存在楔在他意识里。

这是件很可怕的事，因为发现的契机往往是不在的时候：你意识到的是一个东西留下的空白，再来才是它的存在，而通常人们意识到的都是存在的东西；空白是不存在的，疯子才会意识到空白。

很辛苦，补天士想。并非来自于空间的拘束或者他接口的滞涩——完全不会，他的润滑系统在任何一个部位都工作良好。只是他说不出话来；他们从前什么都说，脏话，沾一点边或者完全不沾边的绰号和昵称，过载之前毫无逻辑的赞美或者干脆是电子噪音，现在都成了他又一次意识到的空白。

漂移很好看，而补天士发现自己没法张嘴把这么简单的事情说出来。他调暗光镜，确保漂移不会看到什么他自己也说不出原因的清洗液的痕迹。

“Roddy，”然而漂移搂住他的后背，抓着他扰流翼根部把他耸起的机体按回身上，“我不可能恨你。”

补天士挣脱不了剑士的双手，而他的前挡板里的液压因为这一句话而突然升高的时候，想必漂移是意识到了的。楔在他接口里的输出管撑开了包绕着它的平行环状结构，交换液撞在次级油箱的闭锁的垫片上，但箍紧的原本是绝缘封的结构确保它们能在漂移的管子收回去之后仍然一滴不漏地留在接口里。

说来可笑，他们所有的烂摊子里，这件事却做得尤为干净。红白色的二副搂着他的舰长，像他们都喜欢的那样有一下没一下地顺着那两片扰流翼。

“只是我……”漂移张开嘴，但他们几乎同时听见有人靠近传送舱的声音。

补天士退开的时候推了他一下。漂移自己挡住了从舱口方向唯一一点光，他看不清补天士的机体形状，蓝紫色太暗了，但多半是在把后盖干干净净地关上；好像什么都没发生的样子是最安全的样子。

只是我现在也没什么资格来说原不原谅。漂移对自己重复了这句话，躬起身子爬出传送舱；他也来不及确实地对他身后黑暗里的补天士再说一次了。


End file.
